Forsaken Heart
by The cryomancer
Summary: Several years after Xemnas' supposed defeat, a new enemy is in play. How will the former Seeker of Darkness handle fighting old friends and new enemies? AU


**Hello**,** my fellow readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Just had to deal with some major writer's block. Anyway here is a new story I thought of while playing my favorite game.**

Disclaimer: The Cryomancer does not own any famous franchise whatsoever.

Chapter One: The Betrayal

Riku's POV:

It was supposed to be an easy an easy routine check-up on the Pride Lands. That is what we thought at first. Then they showed up. They appeared out of nowhere a couple of months ago. They weren't mentioned in Ansem's notes. So we just called them as we thought they should be called. The Soulless. Anyway, we - Sora, Kairi, and I that is - were just making our routine check-up like we usually did every other week. Kairi and Sora were in their lion forms while I was in my black and silver wolf form. It was shocking because we all thought that I would get the same form. Now I am glad that I didn't.

It started out normal, then they ambushed us. What is weird is that they look like a combination of a heartless and a nobody. The Shadow variation of them was 5 feet 4 inches tall, white in color, had 6 inch claws, and black eyes. On it's chest was an empty heart with a cross in the middle. These were Pawns. Then there was the Rooks. They were 7 feet tall, also white in color, and were complete muscle. On their hands were a pair of thick metal boxing gloves. They had to be the size of my head. Their Soulless symbol was located on both of their shoulders.

We were ambushed by at least twenty of each. Maybe more, I lost track after killing my tenth Rook. That was when I noticed it. I was the only one fighting them. I looked all around me for Sora and Kairi. That was also when I noticed that I was surrounded by ten Rooks and fifteen Pawns. They had me surrounded, no escape routes, no battle plans, nothing. I thought-no I knew this was the end of the line for me. That is when I heard an engine. I knew this engine too. I had started it so many times I lost track. It was the Gummi-ship engine right on top of me. I looked up and saw the sneering faces of the ones I would go to hell and back for. I should have known that they would sooner or later betray me. Sora was always jealous of me. Even more so now that I became a Keyblade master. And then there was Kairi. Even after I protected her from countless Nobodies and Heartless, she still was Sora's fan-girl. After they saw the defeated look on my face they blasted off to God knows where.

Master Yen-Sid's POV:

I have always had a connection to the Keyblade wielders. So when I felt the feelings of despair and betrayal coming from Riku, I immediately pulled out my seeing orb and fixed in on his location. When I saw the look on his face and the fact that he was surrounded by many Soulless, without his friends to help him, I set out to find their location. When I found it I was not pleased with their actions. In fact, I haven't felt this type of anger since my adventuring days with Merlin and Maleficent (1).

I soon figured that they were not going to be any help in rescuing this poor boy, so I traveled to my library looking for one of my older texts that a teleportation spell. It took me a good while to find it and even longer to find the spell. So, fearing I wasn't too late, I cast the spell. The only thing that made it look like I even cast something was the distortion in the air in front of. So with a great poof of smoke, a loud smack, and something splattering on the floor of my library were the only things I needed to know that the spell worked and that the boy needed medical attention soon. When the smoke finally cleared, the boy was unconscious and covered in gashes and bruises. So I picked him up and rushed towards the bedrooms while calling the three fairies - Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather - as they are more suited for medicinal magic than I am.

General POV:

As Riku woke up, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he felt pain. That could mean one of two things: he was alive, or he was in Hell. It was the former. Which was a good thing because it meant he could take revenge. On both Sora, Kairi, and the Soulless. His eyes soon fluttered open to notice the beige colored ceiling, and the fact that there was three fairies floating near him nervously. He was still groggy enough to barely make out the last part of their conversation.

"... wakes up soon." said a nervous Fauna.

"Don't worry dearies, he is a strong young lad. He will be just fine." said the voice of Merryweather.

"Yes, in fact I think he is waking up right now. Riku, deary how are you feeling?" said Flora just as he finally woke up completely.

"I feel like I got hit by hordes of Samurai Nobodies and lost." said a groaning Riku.

"Well I think you should be happy to be feeling anything right now. When you got here, you were one step away from death's door. Now do you think you can walk or should we go get Yen-Sid to come here?" asked Fauna.

"Well, I need to stretch my legs right now, so lets get going." said Riku painfully trying to get.

"Well if you feel anymore pain just let us know. We don't need your wounds opening up now do we?" said Flora as they helped Riku towards the study where Yen-Sid was.

When they got there, they found Yen-Sid glaring at his crystal ball. On it were pictures of Sora, Kairi, and several others that couldn't be seen having what looked like a party. This brought out several other emotions from the three fairies which ranged from anger, sorrow, and pity. The only one not showing any sort of emotions was towards this was Riku. When this was seen by the others in the room, Merryweather voiced their question as to why he wasn't angered by this, he answered with: "When I was asleep, several people visited me."

Flashback:Riku's POV

After Sora and Kairi left, I was surrounded and alone. Soon it was too much and I finally succumbed to my wounds and collapsed unconscious. After that I started falling. I don't know for how long or how far. All I knew was endless darkness. Soon I landed on a platform and every thing lit up. It was the Platform of Dreams. I had only visited here once when I fought Roxas. Except this time the portraits were all blurred like they were changing or something. That's when they appeared. One was 5 foot 8 inches tall and cloaked in an Organization XIII cloak and the other had dark crimson boots that raised his height by at least two or three inches leaving him at 5 foot 10 or 11 inches tall. Above that he had bright red knee-pads over pants that looked like muscle tissue. His chest was covered in the same type of armor and around his waste were three belts, one around his waist and two crisscrossing against his hips. Flared behind him was a black and red ripped skirt.

I couldn't see either of their faces. The one in the cloak had the darkness of his hood covering it, the other had a black helmet with a silver chin guard. When we stood across from each other I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You know, I never thought that I would see you again, Roxas. Although I don't know who you are, you do look very familiar." I stated

After I said that they each took off their hood and helmet. When I saw the one in the armor, I gasped in shock as I saw what could be described as an evil clone, or maybe a good clone. I chuckled at that thought. In fact we all chuckled at that thought. It shocked me for a second then I remembered where we were. It was called the Station of Serenity. Any Keyblade weilder worth their stuff has gone through this and had to deal with that mysterious voice that creeped you out.

"So, why exactly are you here? I thought you were a part of Sora." I asked as I was curious about our situation.

"First I believe we should get introductions out of the way. I am Vanitas. I am also called the Second Seeker of Darkness."(1) The one now identified as Vanitas stated smugly, like he had accomplished something amazing.

"Wait, what do you mean second? I thought I was the second Seeker." I asked very confused about this situation.

"No, you are the third Seeker. But we will get to that later. Anyway, the reason as to why we are here is because simply we got kicked out of Sora's heart. I am still trying to figure out how that happened because theoretically, this entire situation is impossible." Stated a very serious Roxas.

"Wait, why did you get kicked out in the first place? I mean don't you guys represent Sora's darkness." I asked very confused about this situation.

"First, let me ask you a question. Do you ever remember a time where Sora was consumed by darkness?" Asked Vanitas.

"Yea, we called it his Anti-Form. We asked Yen-Sid about it, he said it was because Sora's magic power was overloaded from using the Valor Form to many times. The only way to dissipate it was to use the Final or Master form." I said.

"Well, I have a theory. Darkness like that doesn't dissipate, it builds up and consumes the user. That is probably why we were booted out. You see, I don't neccasarily represent darkness. I represent Sora's in between, his Twilight if you will." Roxas stated. "Now the reason why we were booted out is because Ventus, Sora's light, thought he had to much negative influence in his heart. What Ventus doesn't realize is that without us there to control that darkness, we will lose both Sora and Ventus."

"But that doesn't explain as to why you two are here though." I pointed out.

"Unlike Sora, you were lost in Darkness for over three years. With his constant and random exposure, his supposedly incorruptible heart got corrupted. We don't know when it happened but I assume it happened after the battle with Xemnas and when you both went to sleep. The reason why we are here is because, somehow, both of your roles changed. Sora is now the Champion of Darkness, whilst you are the Avatar of the Twilight. Which is why I'm here. Although I have no clue why you're here Vanitas." Wondered Roxas.

"Well, as sad as it is, Sora is becoming darker than I ever could. He is willing to cross lines I never would and as much as you might not want to hear it, his little girlfriend is becoming influenced as well. But considering who she is we might be able to save her. However that won't be for a while because you need to train." Answered Vanitas.

"Wait, how and where am I supposed to train? We don't exactly have time for something like that." I asked worriedly.

"I believe I can answer those questions." A young man, from the sound of his voice, stated. He was tall, easily 5"10'. He had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail that reached down his shoulders, light brown eyes, and a tan complexion. He wore a black button-up underneath a dark grey vest, dark navy blue slacks, and black loafers. The strange thing about him was his gloves. They were fingerless with odd rings that looked sewn onto them.

"Hello, pleased to make your acquaintances. My name is David." The strange young man said.

Chapter End

A/N:

Hello all, yes I am back from the dead. Now to answer some questions you might ask:  
1) In this story Master Yen-Sid trained both Merlin and Malifecent. Now I don't know if he actually did or not but oh well.  
2)Yes, I am bashing Sora. Now I love Sora. He is awesome, but too naive sometimes. The reason for bashing is because I wanted to give Riku the spotlight for a while.  
3)And finally no this is not a Yaoi story. Never ask something like that from me because it will not happen.

Well that wraps this chapter up. See you all next time and don't forget to review. Flames will be used to burn the evil math homework. Also don't expect a time schedule or something because my school life hates me.


End file.
